


Dream smp Oneshots based on songs

by kaiispog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Headcanons (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Karl Jacobs, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity - Freeform, Ranboo - Freeform, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Soft Karl Jacobs, Tubbo - Freeform, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiispog/pseuds/kaiispog
Summary: A bunch of ANGST and FLUFF oneshots based on the CHARACTERS of the dream smp!
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on AO3! Sorry if i mess something up. Reminder that i dont ship anyone irl!

Song: Say You Wont Let Go 

Karlnapity 

Autumn Kinoko kingdom 

Karl Jacobs- 20 

Sapnap & Quackity 19 

**TW//** **Alcohol** **, Vomiting, mention of death**

Sapnap and Quackity were doing their nightly chores, vacuuming, the dishes and other normal household necessities. Karl, their fiance was no where to be found. They assumed that he was in his library. That’s exactly where he was. Karl was huddled in the middle of the floor weeping with a bottle of liquor. Ever since Karl had learned that he was able to time travel, and that it would cause him to forget, he was afraid he would forget the two people he loved the most. He sighed to himself and stood up, he stumbled a bit but needed to help with cleaning. He stumbled as he walked out, 

“Karl?!?” Sapnap proclaimed seeing the messy boy. Quackity just stared in shock. 

“Hey guys! Can I help with anything?” The drunk slurred out. 

“Karl..are you drunk?” Quackity asks softly taking the elders hand. 

“no no no no.” Karl lied. His eyes start going dark but he just shakes his head, trying to ignore the faint feeling. His body suddenly goes hot and woozy. His head goes into a thought of death. Suddenly, he collapses, his body tenses and his eyes close. He picks his head up and throws up all over himself and the floor. 

Sapnap instantly jumped over to the boy and picked him up in his arms “Honey.” He hums and “its okay shhh.” He sways the boy and kisses his forehead. 

Sapnap walks over to the bathroom with Karl in his arms and sits down. Karl digs his face into Sapnap's chest. Quackity comes in with water and cold cloths. “Here baby. Drink some water okay?” He says sitting next to the two and placing the cloth on the back of Karl's neck. He gently rubbed the boys back. 

Karl sniffled and sipped the water “thank you bubs” he says and fiddles with his sweatshirt sleeve. 

Sapnap kissed the top of Karl's head “Baby why did you get drunk?” He asks concerned for the well-being of the smaller human. 

Karl's attempts of _playing it cool_ were failing. 

“Can you just _say you wont let go?”_ Karl asks looking at Sapnap then taking Quackity’s hand needing Quackity’s comfort as well. Quacking squeezes the boys hand tight. Karl was terrified of losing these two, whether it be to forgetting or because of what he was about to tell them. They never kept many secrets, so this was huge. 

Both Quackity and Sapnap nod “We want _to stay with you until we are grey and old”_ Quackity chuckles. 

Karl sighs “Im afraid that I will eventually forget you.” 

“Forget us?” Sapnap asks with a worried look creeping onto his face. Quackity just looked over at Karl in sadness. 

“I cant explain much. For your guys safety. But I may forget you eventually. So please please just never let go of me. Always make me remember.” Karl pleads. His eyes quickly moving back and forth from boy to boy. 

“Karl Jacobs. _I thank my lucky stars_ for you everyday.” Sapnap said looking affectionately into the boys eyes, For a minute Karl forgot he was older than them. He loved them so much. 

“Karl.” Quackity speaks “Can we help you get better? You can talk to us. Drinking wont solve anything at all.” He says with a genuine concern in his voice. 

“Are you sure ill get better?” Karl asks. He wasn’t sure how big of a hole he had dug himself into with this so it was difficult to trust himself. 

“ _I swear everyday youll get better”_ Quackity promises kissing Karl's hand 3 times softly. 

The sun then began to rise over the Mushrooms of Kinoko Kingdom. Morning. 

“Its morning” Sapnap says with a yawn. “Karl lets get you new clothes, then we can sleep okay.” 

Karl nodded and clinged to Sapnap “Quackity can I wear your Duck hoodie?” He asks pouting. 

Quackity nodded “Yes of course you can.” He said “Sapnap you can get it for him and ill clean up?” 

Sapnap stands up holding Karl tightly “Yeah that sounds good.” He says and kisses Quackity’s cheek “Thank you my love.” 

Sapnap takes Karl to the bedroom and Quackity goes to the kitchen. Sapnap sits Karl on the bed “arms up.”He says. Karl whines and puts his arms up. He was in pain from his hangover. Sapnap pulls Karl's sweater off. “Your'e doing amazing Karl.” He said placing a small kiss on the boys forehead. “Now can you take your jeans off for me?” 

Karl nodded and did so. He then made grabby hands “Can I have a hug please?” 

“How about we get you into Quackity’s hoodie then we cuddle?” He asks with a small giggle. “I’m very proud of you though baby.” 

Karl nodded as Sapnap handed him the hoodie. Karl put on the hoodie and climbed under the covers. Sapnap followed and pulled Karl close covering him in kisses. Soon after Quackity joins them. The two younger males squished Karl like a sandwich. Karl exploded with giggles and smiled. 

“You know I love you guys so much right?” Karl said “You guys are always here for me when I need you the most.” 

Quackity smiled “We love you too Karl.” 

The trio fell asleep in each others arms. The sounds of the squids soothed the three as they slept. Karl would get better they just knew it. His struggles were valid and they would do anything to help him. They loved this boy with all their hearts. 

Words: 970. 


	2. Catch Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Sapnap meet in a field to discuss sapnaps anxiety. How will it turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Catch Fire by 5sos   
> I recommend listening to the song while reading if you can!

Karlnap  Catch Fire

Song:  Catch Fire by 5sos

Karl-22

Sapnap-20

Spring field 

TW//  Death (Character), Bruises, Blood 

AU: Karl has blue eyes.  Sapnap is ginger , Sapnap has fire powers 

Sapnap and Karl ha d made  a decision to meet in a field. It was a beautiful field , filled with daisies and alliums.  Karl walks into a field , his baby pink skirt flowing in the wind . His arms and legs covered in burns.  Sap naps anxiety had been  out of control. That meant that  his fire abilities  were getting worse as well. He had accidentally burned Karl many times.  Sapnap had many kinds of powers. Even kisses hurt sometimes. The more stressed  Sapnap got, the more fire  came from him.  Sapnap was in a  fiery red  hoodie and jeans meeting Karl half way through the field.  Today was the day Karl and  Sapn a p would separate. It was for the best. 

“Hi  Honey .”  Sapnap says fidgeting with his flame  resistant toy . His father,  Badboyhalo had bought him some . 

“Hi ” Karl says nervously. He was nervous about how  bad  sapnaps fire would be today. He knew  there would be a storm  later and  Sapnap summoned li ghtning with storms . This could get extremely dangerous , killing  sapnap himself or  Karl or anyone else around them. 

Sapnap looked the boy up and down “I hurt you.”  He said taking the  boy's hand. 

Karl looked up at him “Its ok. You don’t mean to,” He mumbles and looks at the ground .  Yes, Sapnap hurt him, but Karl always forgave him.  The amount of love Karl had for Sapnap was undying and would never change. 

Karl smiled when he saw a red flower. He picked it and gave it to sapnap “ it's pretty, like you!” He squeals.

Sapnap smiled and took it “Thank you baby.”  He tried to smell it , but burned  the petals. 

“Oh-” Karl said “Its okay , ill find you another one!” He  immediately went on the hunt for  another red flower. 

Sapnap shook his head  “ B aby come on you can find another one later, let's sit.” He sat down in the field and opened his arms for Karl. 

Karl nodded and sat in his lap. It was a  comfort tactic . 

“S-Sapnap, can we talk about something?” Karl asks 

“Of course, I think we are thinking the same thing anyway.”  Sapnap resp onded . 

“ I think we should separate, for now until your anxiety gets better.”  He said brushing his hands over sapnaps shoelaces .

Sapnap agreed “Yeah it makes sense. I agree. I still love you and always will .” 

Karl smiles “I will always love you too!” He said excitedly. 

The boys agreed that they still loved each other but until  Sapnap could get control of his anxiety this wa s the best option . 

Sapnap sits  Karl in front of him and takes his wrist.  He kisses the bruise. 

Karl winces and pulls away  “ K isses hurt.”  He pouts rubbing the part of his wrist. 

Sapnap looks down “ I'm sorry baby. I really don’t mean to hurt you. ”

Karl  nodded “I know, just be more careful.” He smiles 

Sapnap nodded taking the boys wrist again. He wrapped it in bandages . For the next hour,  Sapnap covered  all of his bruises.  His arms and legs covered in white tape. 

Karl smiled “ _ Without you _ __ _ I'm _ _ nobody, killing time.”  _ He said kissing  sapnaps forehead . Even though they had broken up , his love language was still touch. 

Sapnap giggled “I  _ tried to win you de _ _ sperately _ _.”  _

_ Karl was lost in the sheets of sapnaps sorry eyes.  _

The rain started to pour on the two. They  hadn't realized that  storm clouds had  swarmed over them. 

Karl giggled “oh darnit.” 

Sapnap chuckles  “I hope  it's not a thunderstorm. I hate those.” 

Karl sighs “ yeah and you summon lightning.” 

“ It's not my fault my I was born in fire.”  He chuckles pushing his drenched hair to the side. 

As if on cue,  a roar of thunder  came clamming over the pair. 

“Fuck.”  Sapnap whispers as he sends a shock of electricity through the ground. 

“ It's okay baby. ”  Karl says and feels the ground rumble .  He didn’t mind  it; it was normal at this point. 

The thunder slowly got worse,  Sapnap continuing to summon the lightning . As Sapnap ’ s anxiety got worse,  the strikes got closer and closer to the pair. 

“Baby its ok I promise the storm will pass.”  Karl says trying to comfort the boy. He rubs Sapnap ’ s back trying to calm him down. “How about we run home? We will be safe there.” 

Sapnap nodded “Okay  let's do it .” He agrees standing up. 

Sapnap hears another  roar of thunder and  screams striking a  lightning, this time striking Karls heart. 

K arl  grabs his chest and falls into the grass .  He cries in agony as the pan gets worse and worse.  Sapnap falls to the ground  and pulls him close. “K-Karl” He cries out . “Karl  talk to me.” 

“S-Sapnap” Karl chokes out “I-I love you.”  He knew this was his end. But  h e would die happy . Though Sapnap had hurt him , the love was unmatched . 

S apnap cried  “I love you too baby. Please  please stay with me.” 

Karl struggled to speak just holding on to Sapnap. He would always be with Sapnap, even in the afterlife.  Karls breaths slowly got weaker and weaker. 

Karl's b ody  stiffened as he  says, “Say goodbye to  Q uackity for me .” 

Karl slowly falls into a state of sleep.  Sapnap just sat in tears over his lifeless body. “ I burned  him for the last time.” 

For the next four hours Sapnap sat over Karl sobbing . He eventually got himself together enough  too start carrying Karl back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two coming soon? I already have ideas for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall didnt cry too much! BUT ID LOVE UR FEEDBACK!


End file.
